wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Klasztor i morze/07
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Kapitan brygolety Kapitan Warmski miał dziś dzień nader pracowity. Jako prezes Yachting-Klubu w Gdyni przewodniczył cały ranek tegorocznym wiosennym regatom, w południe zjadł dorywczo marny, prawdziwie marynarski posiłek, po czym zabrał się do załatwiania spraw urzędowych; od czasu jego wyjazdu na manewry morskie w Zatoce Botnickiej nagromadziło ich się tyle, że teraz po powrocie i objęciu zajęć służbowych inspektora policji portowej i żeglugowej nie wiedział, od czego zacząć, czego się wpierw „chwycić”. Po wysłuchaniu raportów dziennych, wydaniu najpotrzebniejszych zarządzeń i usunięciu najbardziej dokuczliwych zaległości udał się przede wszystkim do admiralicji, gdzie zdał sprawę z poczynionych przez się w czasie manewrów spostrzeżeń i obserwacyj, przy czym jako uzupełnienie swego zwięzłego, iście żołnierskiego resume złożył obszerny, kilkuarkuszowy memoriał. Pożegnany serdecznie przez admirała, jak wicher popędził do starosty morskiego, byłego komandora, Zakliki, starego druha i przyjaciela, z którym od paru już lat pracował nad dalszym rozwojem rybołówstwa polskiego na pełnym morzu i rozbudową portu rybackiego w Karwi, kontynuując w ten sposób dzieło wielkiego poprzednika i inicjatora, pierwszego starosty morskiego Polski zmartwychwstałej, generała, Mariusza Zaruskiego. Zaklika powitał go jak Mesjasza, zasypując bezlikiem pytań i nowin. Z trochę bezładnej, bo z temperamentem przez obu panów prowadzonej rozmowy, dowiedział się Warmski, że przyjaciel zamierza stworzyć nową bazę operacyjną dla rybaków przez rozszerzenie i pogłębienie koryta Piaśnicy i przekształcenie tej rzeki w rodzaj kanału dojazdowego do przystani rybackiej na jeziorze Żarnowskim. Warmski powitał projekt z entuzjazmem: — Wybornie! Doskonale! Wyzyskać każdą piędź ziemi, każdy kilometr kwadratowy naszego strądu! Przedrążyć kanałami, związać z lądem, zbratać nierozerwalnie z calizną polskiej macierzy! Vivat starosta!... No a teraz do widzenia, stary wilku morski lub, jeśli wolisz z angielska, my old chap! Mam jeszcze dzisiaj odbyć parę poufnych konfcrencyj przed nocną objażdżką. Zaklika spojrzał zdumiony: — Co?! Ledwoś wrócił, już chcesz się włóczyć po nocy? — Trudno, bracie — służba — nie żarty: patrolowy kabotażŻegluga przybrzeżna.. Od czegóż się jest inspektorem policji morskiej do licha? — Więc szczęść ci Boże, kochany chłopie! A odwiedź mnie niebawem! — Przy najbliższej okazji. Warmski już był w sieni; spieszyło mu się diabelnie do kapitanatu portu i do gospody „Pod wyjącą syreną”, punktu zbornego marynarzy dalekiego rejsuŻegluga statków handlowych. i miejscowych maszopów. Była już godzina szósta wieczorem. Majowe słońce zatoczywszy wielki łuk na niebie, pławiło się na zachodzie gdzieś w nurtach Bałtyku. Od Oksywskiej Kępy, od kościółka nad morskim wiszarem z najpiękniejszym w Polsce cmentarzem szedł wieczorny odzew dzwonów; od dworca kolejowego, dziwacznej a pełnej szczególnego wdzięku budowli oskrzydlonej podwórcem w stylu na pół mauretańskim dolatywały gwizdy lokomotyw i łoskot wagonów; od portów: wojennego, handlowego i pasażerskiego płynął chaotyczny a coraz potężniejszy zgiełk głosów i dźwięków. Warmski zboczył z głównej ulicy w jakąś wąską szyję, przeprawił się promem przez daleko w ląd zaawansowaną odnogę portu i wszedł do biura kapitanatu. Na powitanie podniósł się ku niemu od biurka mężczyzna rosły, szpakowaty, o jasnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniu małych, szarych oczu. — Jesteście nareszcie z powrotem, kolego — rzekł, podchodząc z wyciągniętą ręką. — Tak mi tu bez Was jak bez ręki. Warmski uścisnął mu dłoń i na uprzejmy gest kapitana zajął miejsce we fotelu. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie; obaj mężczyźni spoglądali na siebie z widoczną życzliwością i szacunkiem. Kapitan portu, Kotwicz, osiwiały już na poły w znojach służbowych wilk morski był bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem Warmskiego. — Obaj jeszcze do niedawna uganiali po wszystkich zaułkach morza obu półkul ziemskich, obaj tłukli się jak „dwa Marki po piekle” i obaj niemal równocześnie „osiedli na mieliźnie” w porcie gdyńskim: Kotwicz na stare lata, Warmski z nieznanej bliżej nikomu przy czyny. Ta wspólność obecnej doli i pewne podobieństwo przeżyć z lat ubiegłych związały ich jeśli nie węzłem przyjaźni, to pewnej, solidnej, bo na granicie ich charakterów opartej sympatii. Dlatego współpraca inspektora policji morskiej i kapitana portu w Gdyni zapowiadała się od samego początku owocnie i pozwalała rokować jak najpiękniejsze dla dobra publicznego nadzieje. — Wyglądacie mi trochę zmizerowany — zaczął pierwszy Kotwicz. — Czyżby na manewrach floty tak Wami orali? O ile mi wiadomo, admiralicja nasza przydzieliła Was tam w charakterze obserwatora. Uwaga wprawiła Warmskiego w zakłopotanie. Zmieszał się widocznie i szukał odpowiedzi. — No tak — odpowiedział po namyśle — rzeczywiście czuję się zmęczony; nie spałem przez 36 godzin z rzędu. — Hm — podjął niedowierzająco Kotwicz — a może się szanowny kolega tak stęsknił za kim okrutnie? Za kimś pozostawionym tu w porcie? — a spostrzegłszy lekki skurcz brwi u tamtego, dodał dobrodusznie: — No, no, tylko bez obrazy. Nie dziwota — młodziśmy jeszcze, młodzi. Ale przejdźmy ad rem. — Wedle rozkazu, panie kapitanie. Serdeczny uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Kotwiczą: — Tylko bez tych oficjalnych formalności, kolego — między nami to chyba zbędne. Mam tedy do zakomunikowania Wam parę spostrzeżeń wraz z prośbą o radę. Ale „śpiewać darmo, boli gardło”. Napijecie się czego ze mną? Mam tu pod ręką niezgorszego burgunda. — Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Czy w czasie mej nieobecności zaszło coś szczególnego? — Zaraz się dowiecie. Najpierw przypijmy. I wychylili po kieliszku wina. — Otóż — kontynuował rozmowę Kotwicz, obcierając wąsy szerokim gestem — zauważyłem w ostatnich czasach, że kręci mi się tu w porcie i okolicach naszego pobrzeża parę podejrzanych indywiduów; jakieś przybłędy nieznanej proweniencji, uważacie? — Chyba nie od strony lądu? — Notabene; w takim razie nawet bym Koledze o tym nie wspominał jako o sprawie nie z Jego resortu. — Papiery okrętowe mają w porządku? — Otóż w tym sęk, że niby wszystko w porządku. Ale tylko „niby”. Przyplątali się do nas przed tygodniem na 60-tonowym motorowcu i stanęli na rejdziePostoju. przed portem. — Przynależność państwowa? — Niby to wywodzą się z Ekwadoru; statek wabi się z hiszpańska „Esperanza” — ale licho ich wie, co to za jedni. Zanadto mi się kręcą w pobliżu naszej flotyli wojennej i zbyt natrętnie ciągną za język naszych chłopców. Trzeba tę sprawę spenetrować aż do samego dna. — Zrobi się. Czy z moich ludzi nikt się do pana w tej materii nie zgłaszał? — Owszem, bosman Sowa pierwszy zwrócił mi uwagę na tych podejrzanych osobników. — Wybornie; właśnie jeszcze przed rontem ponocnym ma mi zdać raport; mam się z nim spotkać w gospodzie. Pójdę tam wprost od pana, kapitanie. — Zatrzymam Kolegę jeszcze na małą chwilę. Czy jesteście wolny jutro rano od obowiązków służbowych, inspektorze? Na wrażliwej twarzy Warmskiego odbiło się niezdecydowanie. — Jutro rano? — zapytał. — Mniej-wiecej o której godzinie? Po nocnym patrolażu będę kaducznie zmęczony; chciałbym trochę odpocząć. — A zatem po południu — tak koło piątej? — Jestem do usług, kapitanie. — Zapraszam pana ex offo do komisji śledczej w sprawie zderzenia statków zaszłego na naszych wodach terytorialnych. Sprawa ważna, bo poszkodowanym jest parowiec szwedzki, „Król Olaf”; gotowi mieć do nas pretensje. Należy zbadać i rozsądzić, czyja w tym wina. — Gdzie miała miejsce katastrofa? — U samego wylotu helskiego międzymorza. „Król Olaf” okrążając przylądek, wpadł znienacka na wypływającą z przystani rybackiej naszą brandwachtęStatek strażniczy., „Mewę”; chciał jej zejść z drogi w ostatniej chwili, lecz nastąpiło fatalne zjawisko „ssania”: nasz statek strażniczy, jako mniejszy stracił sterowność i całą siłą grzmotnął w rufę Szweda. AwariaUszkodzenie. była znaczna, groziło zatonięcie. Sprawę komplikują mgła, która owej nocy zaciągnęła cały Wik i wadliwa podobno sygnalizacja z wybrzeża. Warmski niecierpliwie potarł czoło: — Rzeczywiście wypadek dość zawiły; możemy grubo za to zapłacić. — Dlatego zapraszam Kolegę do komisji jako eksperta. A zatem do widzenia jutro po południu o piątej! — Stawię się punktualnie. Do widzenia, kapitanie. — Wkrótce potem Warmski wchodził pomiędzy zaułki dzielnicy portowej. Wieczór był ciepły, niemal letni. Syreny fabryczne i gwizdawki dokowe sygnalizowały finał prac dziennych, na ulicach rozbłysły pierwsze światła. Kapitan brygolety co krok odbierał pozdrowienia od ogorzałych, osmalonych przez wiatry całego świata, mocnych w spojrzeniu ludzi, co krok spotykał krzepkie, samozaufane, trochę niezgrabnie poruszające się postacie. Wreszcie dotarł do linii nabrzeża w okolicy molo północnego. W smugach światła rzuconych daleko na falę przez banie elektrycznych latarń zarysowały się imponujące kontury pancernika: „Warneńczyk”. Spoczywał tu na kotwicy po trudach bojowych ogromny, milczący i w sobie skupiony; stał zjeżony cały wylotami armat i mitrajlez, zakuty w stal pancerza jak Rycerz Czarny spod Grunwaldu, jak symbol władzy i niezłomnej woli: chluba Rzpltej, zwycięzca odznaczony pierwszą nagrodą na polsko-szwedzkich manewrach floty. A obok inni towarzysze spod pancernego znaku: „Hetman Karol Chodkiewicz”, „Zamojski” i „St. Żółkiewski”, krążowniki: „Admirał Sierpinek”, „Władysław IV” i „Jan III”, dreadnaughty: „Chrobry”, „Bolesław Śmiały” i „Batory”, torpedowce, kanonierki, trawlery, minostawy, łodzie podwodne i działowce. Szła od tych statków jakaś moc wielka, jakiś rozmach heroiczny i podnosił pierś rytmem dumy, rozkołysywał krew dreszczem entuzjazmu. Warmski przystanął na chwile i z rozkoszą wodził oczyma po stalowych kadłubach, barczystych, działowych basztach i wieżach, przyczajonych do skoku, pływających kasztelach i fortalicjach, po całym tym wojennym dobytku Rzpltej, tym morsko-bojowym dostatku, co bronił granic, strzegł dobra pospólnego i uczył wrogów moresu. A gdy już nasycił rozkochane oczy obrazem rodzimej siły i tężyzny, ruszył dalej nabrzeżami wzdłuż portowego basenu. Po drodze witał znajome hangary wodoplanów i ślizgów, bezpieczne przystanie samolotów i aerostatków, z uśmiechem przyjaźni mijał zbożowe spichrze i magazyny, płodów polskiej ziemicy szafarzy i rozdawców. W brzasku nadbrzeżnych latarń lśniły krzyżownice kolejek rozdzielczych, rozpinały się na granacie nieba zamaszyste linie dźwigów, elewatorów i żurawi. Jeden z nich o herkulicznych wymiarach, nośności 5 ton, wyciągu 14 m. mimo spóźnionej już pory pracował niezmordowanie: potworną, żelazną swą żuchwą za pomocą uchwytów samoczynnych przeładowywał węgiel z wagonów na lichtugę „Maciek”. — Szczęść Boże przy pracy, wierny sługo! — pomyślał Warmski z rozrzewnieniem i wszedł w dziedzinę olbrzymich turbin hydroelektrycznych. Tutaj tętniło serce portu, tutaj schodziły się wszystkie arterie polskiego strądu, przysposabiało się wielkie dzieło ochrony brzegowych granic; tu za pociśnięciem guzika rozpalały się wszystkie latarnie portowe, stąd płynęło światło i ciepło daleko w głąb lądu a czasu wojny wywiązywały się potężne pola elektromagnetyczne tworzące wzdłuż polskiego wybrzeża nieprzebytą dla wroga zaporę. Warmski zawrócił znów w stronę basenu; był już w pobliżu mola południowego. Przed nim jeżył się las masztów przekreślonych poprzeczkami rej, wybrzuszały się kadłuby opasłych „kupców” wszystkich narodowości, kołysały w podskokach fali parowce śrubowe i kołowe, motorowce, holowniki, transportowce, drzemały przycumowane żelaznymi postronkami do knechtów nabrzeża ociężałe, węglem i drzewem ładowne berlinki, lichtugi i barże. Tu i tam przemykały cicho pomiędzy torsami statków zwinne i obrotne jak frygi awiza, snuły się podobne widmom nocnym kutry celne i małe a czujne statki strażnicze. Po zmierzwionej lekko powierzchni wody pląsały czerwone i zielone rzuty latarń burtowych, drgały strzeliste wrzeciona złotożółtych świateł znad dziobów i ruf. Powietrze przepełniał charakterystyczny obrzask portu handlowego: ostre wyziewy skór i ryb, zapach zamorskich korzeni, woń przetworów chemicznych, ropy naftowej, garbników, smarów i mazi. Warmski obrzucił krótkim spojrzeniem ten kołyszący się na fali świat przemysłu i handlu, po czym przemierzywszy szybkim krokiem w poprzek nasadę mola, zagłębił się w dzielnicę rybacką. Nie szukał już długo; u wylotu najbliższego zaułka powitała go z daleka rozświetlona pstrokatym lampionem wywieszka: „Gospoda pod wyjącą syreną”. Tu zawinął. Zaraz u wejścia owionął go zapach absyntu, piwa i pikantnych zakąsek. Poprzez zasłonę tytoniowego dymu zalegającą ciężkimi warstwami wnętrze ujrzał w perspektywie parę izb wypełnionych po wręby gośćmi. Byli to przeważnie marynarze wszelkich narodowości i ras i kilku tubylców — rybaków. Od szczelnie obsadzonych stołów dolatywały strzępy słów i rozmów, spoglądały twarze smagłe od pocałunków podzwrotnikowego słońca, wyzywające, zuchowate, ryzykanckie. Czasem ponad zgiełk głosów wybijało się przekleństwo mocne jak udar maczugi, jakiś okrzyk dziki i groźny jak orkan lub śmiech huczny jak odgłos przyboju. Za ciasno było tu w tej zamkniętej przestrzeni synom morza przywykłym do szerokiego gestu fali, bezkresnych dali horyzontu i gigantycznych wymiarów. To też co chwila wybuchali odruchami żywiołu. Przy jednym ze stołów jakiś mat z harpunniczego statku zakotwiczył na amen uwagę współbiesiadników opowiadaniem swych przeżyć z ostatniego rejsu. Twarz młoda jeszcze a już schłostana dmami północnych wichrów mieniła mu się łuną entuzjazmu; jasne, stalowoniebieskie oczy ciskały błyskawice świateł, a bujna, płowa czupryna miotała się jak lwia grzywa w podrzutach głowy. Mówił wartko, z temperamentem. Słowa jego pełne rozmachu i swobody miały siłę schełbionych deneg i malowniczość morskiego krajobrazu. Z ich płynnej, toczącej się zwycięsko rozchwiei wypadały od czasu do czasu zwroty przedziwne w swej pierwotnej plastyce, wyrażenia jedyne w swej dzikiej krasie... Właśnie odtwarzał jakiś manewr żeglarski. Wpatrzony przed się w przestrzeń, może w rozłogi oceanu ilustrował całym sobą zwroty statku. — Uważacie, chłopcy — mówił, przechylając się na lewo — Szkuniec położył się na bakbort i wyszedłszy z pełnego wiatru prawym ciągiem, zakołował i zawrócił lewym. To był ruch, panowie! Niech go kule biją! Zeszliśmy wprawdzie z kursu o dwa rumby, lecz mitręga opłaciła się sowicie: upolowaliśmy w ciągu kwadransa aż trzy sztuki. — ZdryfowałeśZboczyłeś. kaducznie! — wołał głos czyjś ochrypły z sąsiedniej izby i zamilkł zduszony ogólnym rozgwarem. — Rafy na kursie! — krzyczał ktoś inny wysokim, piskliwym dyszkantem. — A ja wam powiadam braciszkowie mili — tłumaczył swej grupie jakiś osobnik stentorowym basem — że w takim wypadku najlepiej wziąć trajsleRodzaj żagli. na gejtawyRodzaj lin., spuścić kliwry i sztaksle i lec w dryfZatrzymać statek na miejscu.... — Cha, cha, cha! — przerwał mu wywód któryś ze słuchaczy. — Cha, cha, cha! Legnąć w dryf, powiadasz? W śród pełnego sztormu, co? Dobry sobie! Czyś ty, Kuźma, przypadkiem nie zdryfował do Tworek? Co? — Lec w dryf, powiadam! Środek niezawodny! — upierał się tamten. — Cholera brodzka! — klął na całe gardło jakiś sternik z Małopolski. — Zmyło mnie galantnie w kluzęOtwór w dzióbie statku na łańcuch kotwiczny.; małom kulasów nie po gubił. Aliści, moiściewy, jak nie wygramolę się z dziury, jak nie chwycę za rumpel, nie zawrócę młyńca ku nawietrznej, aż zachrobotało coś w szturwaleMachina sterowa.. Kapitan brygolety przekraczał już próg trzeciej z rzędu izby. Wtedy w kącie, za szklanicą grogu, spostrzegł nareszcie Sowę. Bosman na widok Warmskiego podniósł się ku niemu ogromny, atletyczny, z podłużną, siną szramą na policzku. — Wedle rozkazu, p. kapitanie! — rzeki, prostując się przed nim o parę kroków. Warmski uścisnął mu serdecznie dłoń. — „Królewna Hanka” zdrowa? — zapytał, zajmując miejsce za stołem. — Jak makrela w lecie, p. kapitanie, jak rybka w głębinie. — To dobrze. Dziś odjeżdżamy na nocny patrolaż. Sowa poskrobał się w tyle głowy. Warmski zrozumiał gest. — Wiem ju, wiem — uprzedził bosmana. — Chodzi ci o załatwienie afery z „Esperanzą”, nieprawdaż? — Właśnie, p. kapitanie. — Możemy odłożyć rzecz do jutra. Dziś zdasz mi tylko relację w tej sprawie. — Kiedy w tym sęk, że oni zwąchawszy pismo nosem, chcą dziś w nocy dać nura. Musimy działać szybko — co mówię? — bezzwłocznie. To chytry naród. Zamówiłem naszych chłopców i kilku jeszcze wtajemniczonych zuchów na dziś, na godzinę jedenastą przed północkiem; wszystko ukartowane. Zaskoczymy ich znienacka! To szpiegi w rosyjskiej służbie, p. kapitanie. Mam dowody niezbite, namacalne — papiery, dokumenty. Zakradłem się wczoraj do kabiny kapitana i wyłowiłem plany naszego portu; porobili fotograficzne zdjęcia wierne jak odbicie w lustrze, powykradali akta arsenału, posiedli tajemnice wojskowego archiwum. — Gdzie są te dokumenty? — Mam je tu przy sobie; proszę — oto są. I wydobywszy z zanadrza wincerady plik papierów związanych sznurkiem, podał je kapitanowi. Warmski przeglądnął uważnie, schował do kieszeni napierśnej i powstając od stołu, rzekł: — Załatwimy rzecz przed objażdżką. Gdzie wyznaczyłeś punkt zborny naszym ludziom? — Na pokładzie „Królewnej Hanki” w awanporcie. — A zatem w drogę. Zapłacili i wyszli. Była już dziesiąta. Minęli linie przystani rybackiej w zakątku miedzy dzielnicą maszopską a molem południowym i weszli na betonowy bulwar nabrzeża. — Gdzie nas oczekuje „Rybitwa”? — zapytał po drodze Warmski. — Przycumowana do pachołków w połowie mola, niedaleko żurawia. — A tamci? — Nie rozumiem, p. kapitanie. — Gdzie stoi na kotwicy owa „Esperanza”? — Na rejdzie przed awanportem, poza wylotem mola południowego. Sprytne juchy nie chciały zawijać nawet w obręb przedporcia, by w każdej chwili ulotnić się bez przeszkody. Ten statek znam doskonale nie od dzisiaj; gdzie mu tam na imię „Esperanza”! Taka z niego „Esperanza” akurat, jak ze mnie Achmet Bej. I pan go zna dobrze, kapitanie z czasów naszych dalekich rejsów. Warmski spojrzał pytająco. — To „Siewjer” z Archangielska, p. kapitanie. — „Siewjer”? Ależ, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, „Siewjer” był żaglowym szkunerem! Tymczasem Kotwicz nazwał ten statek motorowcem. — A no tak; przerobili szkuner na motorowiec; przemalowali kadłub, przechrzcili na inną nazwę i dziś jest sobie „Esperanza”. Chytre Moskaluszki! — Oho! — przerwał mu nagle Warmski, obserwując jakiś statek pod banderą francuską — „Tourterelle” wywiesiła żółtą flagę; pewnie mają chorych za burtą. — Zawinęli do portu dziś rano; podobno zaszło tam parę wypadków tyfusu. Lecz oto i nasza „Rybitwa”. Po chwili kapitan i bosman odbijali od mola na ścigłej jak mewa szalupie. Przecisnąwszy się pomiędzy kadłubami okrętów zakotwiczonych w basenie wewnętrznym, „Rybitwa” wypłynęła na swobodniejsze trochę wody awanportu. — Nie widzę „Królewnej Hanki” — zauważył Warmski z odcieniem zniecierpliwienia. — Stoi opodal łamacza fal, prawie u wylotu przedporcia — uspokoił go Sowa. — „Brunhilda” gotuje się znać do odjazdu — rzekł kapitan w czasie mijania pięknego, pasażerskiego parowca. — Podjęła sygnał: „Blue Peter”''Dosłownie: „Niebieski Piotr“.. I wskazał Sowie na wielką, granatową flagę z białym prostokątem w pośrodku wywieszoną na maszcie przednim. — Jutro nad ranem podnoszą kotwice — ''Abfahrt nach Hamburg. Lecz Warmski już go nie słuchał; uwagę jego pochłonął zupełnie tak znany mu, tak drogi kontur statku, który nagle wyłonił się przed nimi w perspektywie portowego ujścia. — „Hanka”! — szepnął, wybiegając jej na spotkanie duszą i oczyma. — Moja królewna. W odległości zaledwie kilku kabli pląsała śliczna, dwumasztowa brygoleta. Warmski nie widział jej od dnia wyjazdu na manewry tj. od trzech tygodni; od dziś rana aż do tej późnej, wieczornej godziny nie miał ani chwili czasu wolnego, by wpaść choć na moment na pokład ukochanego statku i przywitać się z nim po dniach rozłąki. Lecz oto dotarli już pod lewą burtę. Przy blasku sygnałowej latarni spływającym czerwoną strugą ze szczytu grotmasztu spuszczono ku szalupie sznurową drabinkę. Kapitan wbiegł pierwszy i z bijącym sercem stanął na pokładzie. Przywitał go serdeczny okrzyk załogi. — Dobry wieczór, chłopcy! — pozdrowił ich, odpowiadając na ukłon. Starszy mat zdał raport dzienny. — Karabiny w pogotowiu? — zapytał Warrnski i odruchowo skierował spojrzenie za rufę, he, hen poza klin południowego mola. — Będziemy mieli dziś jeszcze przed północą małą przeprawę z kilku drapichrustami. — Wedle rozkazu, p. inspektorze! — meldował Sowa, który tymczasem też przesadził burtę. — Wszystko w porządku. — Szalupę na szlupliny i podciągnąć! — za komenderował Warmski, z lubością wdechujący już atmosferę statku. Zawirowała korba windy i w mig „Rybitwa” zawieszona na szlupbelkach zakołysała się nad pokładem. — Spuścić motorówkę! — zabrzmiał nowy rozkaz. — Dziesięciu ludzi z bosmanem Sową za mną! Broń w pogotowiu. Milczenie bezwzględne! Ślepe latarki licami ku sobie! Motor w ruch! A wy tam na pokładzie podwoić czujność! Możecie spodziewać się nas za dwie godziny. Jazda! Zawarczał silnik, zakołowały młyńcem skrzydła śruby i łódź pomknęła w ciemność. Warmski z przyjemnością studiował postawę swych zuchów, z satysfakcją wodza wyczuwał w nich głód przygody; gdzie spojrzał, twarze zdecydowane, oczy czujne a zawzięte, rozdęte oczekiwaniem walki, wietrzące awanturę chrapy. Tymczasem łódź ślizgała się po fali i parła dziobem w strefę zatoki południową, poza wyimkami portu. Dookoła robiło się coraz puściej, coraz rzadziej spotykano nocujące statki. Przejechali mimo ostatnią latarnię na samym cyplu mola, rozminęli się w drodze z pływającym żurawiem, „Turoniem”, który po całodziennej pracy wracał na zasłużony spoczynek i zaczęli wkręcać się w połać zatoki między tamą a Ka mienną Górą. Wtedy znienacka otuliła ich gęsta mgła. — Zwolnić tempo! — zakomenderował pół głosem Sowa. — Oni są tu już gdzieś w pobliżu. — Łajdaki! — dodał, pochylając się do ucha kapitana. — Umyślnie pogasili sygnały, by ich nie wytropić! Według mych kalkulacyj powinniśmy już teraz byli dostrzec czerwone światło z bakortu. W tej chwili ogromny, czarny kontur wysiąkł z kotłowiska mgły w odległości zaledwie kilku metrów. Łódź zawirowała gwałtownie i dzięki przytomności sternika uniknąwszy katastrofy, ustawiła się w tor równoległy do okazałego towarzysza. — Oni! — szepnął bosman. — Całe szczęście, że nas nie spostrzegli. — Zatrzymać motor! — rozkazał Warmski. — Wiosła w ruch! Na pokładzie „Esperanzy” nikt nie zdawał się zwracać uwagi na to, co się dzieje pod jego bokiem, za lewą burtą; biała jak mleko, z minuty na minutę gęstniejąca mraka przesłaniała im widok na najbliższe otoczenie; zresztą załoga statku, jak wkrótce wywęszył Sowa, czyniła gorączkowe przygotowania do odjazdu. — Stali na kotwicy gęsiego — informował kapitana przytłumionym głosem bosman — teraz widzę, wciągnęli już do kluzy oba koty i zabierają się do podniesienia kotwicy głównej. Za chwilę będzie bratszpilMachina do wyciągania kotwicy. w robocie. — Przedtem jednak złożymy im wizytę. Czas już dać im znać o sobie. — Chwilkę jeszcze, p. kapitanie — wstrzymał go Sowa i uśmiechnął się chytrze. — Mam pomysł; trochę może ryzykowny, lecz jeśli się powiedzie, lepszy od oficjalnego wpraszania się na pokład. Podpłyńmy na wszelki wypadek do łańcucha kotwicznego. Warmski oparł mu rękę na ramieniu. — Czyś oszalał, stary? — zapytał, patrząc mu bystro w oczy. — Chciałżebyś tą drogą? Bosmanowi błysnęły w odpowiedź dwa rzędy białych, drapieżnych zębów. — Nie pierwszyzna mi to, p. kapitanie. Zresztą lubię ryzykanckie kawały. — Twoja wola, druhu stary. A rewolwer masz? Sowa niemym ruchem wskazał mu dwie wystające z pasa kolbki. — Proszę tylko o sznurową drabinkę. Zrzucę ją wam wprost z kasztelu na przedzie. Warmski po cichu wydał rozkazy. Ostrożnie przekradając się poprzez mgłę, podsunęła się łódź ku dziobowi „Esperanzy”. Sowa przechylony w pół ciała ponad sztyborkBurtę prawą łodzi. wodził w powietrzu wyciągniętym ramieniem. — Stop! — rzekł nagle cicho lecz dobitnie. — Znalazłem. Uchwyćcie się łańcucha! Tu, tu poniżej! Parę rąk porzuciło wiosła i przywarło do żelaznych ogniw. Łódź jakby uwięziona na linie pluskała lekko na miejscu. — Teraz puszczają w ruch braszpil — przerwał naprężone milczenie bosman. — Baczność! Teraz odrywają kotew od dna... Puśćcie łańcuch! Zastawcie mnie samego! Posłuszne ręce cofnęły się w głąb łodzi. W ostatniej chwili Sowa wyrwał jednemu z majtków wiosło i ujął je krzepko w prawą rękę. — To będzie mój zderzak — rzekł na po żegnanie. Łańcuch szarpnięty silnie przez nawój ma szyny oderwał od gruntu kotwice i wraz z uwieszonym na nim Sową śmignął ku dziobowi statku. Bosman oplótłszy go jak linę nogami i trzymając się lewą jego przegubów, od bił się od kadłuba „Esperanzy” przy pomocy wiosła, które ściskał w ręce prawej. Impet, z jakim łańcuch kotwiczny uderzył o przód statku, był tak wielki, że strzaskał mu wiosło na drzazgi; lecz właśnie dzięki temu Sowa ocalał. Uniknąwszy szczęśliwie bezpośredniego zderzenia ze ścianą okrętu, bosman zręczny jak małpa zaczął wspinać się po łańcuchu ku sztabie. Zanim wciągnięto go w całości do komory, Sowa zniknął za burtą. W tymże momencie załoga motorówki usłyszała z dołu parę wściekłych, istienno ruskich zaklęć, tupot nóg, szczęk żelaziwa, wreszcie dwa, jeden po drugim oddane strzały. Niemal równocześnie stoczyła się wzdłuż bakortu „Esperanzy” bliżej dzioba upragniona drabinka. — Za mną, chłopcy! — krzyknął Warmski, wspinając się z rewolwerem w ręce po ruchomych szczeblach. Gdy przesadzili burtę, walka na pokładzie była w pełnym toku. Jeden moment opóźnienia — a byłoby po bosmanie. Osaczony przez trzech rosłych jak dęby marynarzy Sowa bronił się resztkami sił i zręczności. A już z głębi statku, ze śródokręcia i spod pokładu zaczęli wysypywać się inni. Lecz pojawienie się kapitana i towarzyszy na lewym flanku placu boju od razu zmieniło sytuację. — Ruki wierch! — zawołał Warmski, mierząc zimno w pierś najbliższego wroga. Groźba poskutkowała. Rosjanie widząc prze wagę przeciwników, zaniechali oporu. — W imieniu Rzpltej Polskiej aresztuję panów — oświadczył im tonem urzędowym kapitan brygolety. — Jakiem prawem? — próbował protestować jeden z uwięzionych, prawdopodobnie dowódca. — Papiery nasze przedłożyliśmy władzom portowym. — Przyczyn dowie się pan jutro w urzędzie śledczym; na razie musi to panu wystarczyć, że jestem inspektorem polskiej policji morskiej. Zresztą przypuszczam ten mundur jest panom dobrze znany i nie potrzebuje specjalnych legitymacyj — odpowiedział grzecznie lecz chłodno Warmski. — Bosmanie Sowa! W imieniu Rzpltej dziękuję wam. Z przebiegu całej sprawy zdam niebawem przed władzą dokładny raport. Pan będziesz jego bohaterem. — Wedle rozkazu, panie inspektorze! — Panowie — zwrócił się z kolei kapitan do uwięzionych — zechcecie udać się za mną do oczekującej już nas łodzi. Z prawdziwą przykrością jednak jestem zmuszony ze względu na bezpieczeństwo własne i moich ludzi nałożyć panom prowizoryczne kajdanki. Wśród załogi „Esperanzy” odezwał się pomruk sprzeciwu, lecz na widok wymierzonych luf karabinów i wylotów browningów momentalnie rozpłynął się i zniknął bez śladu. — Dalej chłopcy, czyńcie swoją powinność — zakomenderował Sowa. Bez oporu już skuto im ręce. — Bosman Sowa wraz z matem Więciorkiem i marynarzem Owregą pozostaną tu na pokładzie do jutra rana. Zawiesić natychmiast na masztach właściwe światła; ponadto ze względu na mgłę co trzy minuty wysyłać syreną sygnały dźwiękowe. Nad ranem wpłyniecie do portu wewnętrznego. — Wedle rozkazu, p. inspektorze. — A teraz w drogę! Konwojowi! Sprowadzić w dół więźniów! Wkrótce potem motorówka z kapitanem Warmskim i uwięzioną załogą „Esperanzy — Siewjera” zdążała z szybkością 10 węzłów ku portowi w Gdyni. Biła już dwunasta w nocy na zegarze w stoczni, gdy inspektor oddawał więźniów pod straż inwigilatorom w policji. W pół godziny później znalazłszy się z powrotem na pokładzie „Królewny Hanki”, natychmiast kazał podnosić kotwice. — Nareszcie — myślał z uczuciem ulgi — nareszcie jestem u siebie. Tymczasem puszczony w ruch braszpil odrywał już od dna kotwicę, uwalniając statek z uwięzi. Kapitan wskoczył na mostek i otulając się przed chłodem nocnym i mgłą we winceradę, wydawał rozkazy: — Grot-reje na prawy ciąg, fok-reje w lewo! Na burtę ster! Nastaw kliwry! „Królewna Hanka” schwyciła wiatr i rozpleniając sztabą falę, wypłynęła z przystani. Po drodze żegnały ją ostatnie portowe latarnie, minął jakiś parowiec-włóczęga, obrzuciły łuną światła czuwające doki. Mgła zczezła. Cudna, majowa noc rysowała krajobraz barwami tempery. Na nurcie czołowym rozświetlonym magnezjową poświatą księżyca przewalały się w podmuchach bryzy łagodne, srebrnoszare grzywacze, na dalszym planie, w głębi na lewo majaczyły krzywą linią kontury Wiku, na wprost, przed dziobem szarzało międzymorze. Gdzieś w połowie cięciwy wikowego łuku, na kursie między Nowym Obłużem a Helem wyodrębniła się nagle na piani czarna, tajemnicza plama Kępy Swarożyca. Warmski zszedł z mostku i oparłszy się o balustradę zawietrznej burty, obserwował w mijaniu wyspę. Ten kolisty, o średnicy ledwo kilometrowej wydźwig lądu budził w nim zawsze dziwnie niemiłe uczucia. On, nieustraszony marynarz, były oficer marynarki wojennej odczuwał w pobliżu tej samotnej, przez nikogo niezamieszkanej wyspy coś w rodzaju przesądnego niepokoju. Kępa Swarożyca była nowotworem morskim stosunkowo niedawnych czasów; starsi rybacy i żeglarze oceniali jej wiek na lat co najwyżej 150. Jak powstała, dokładnie nikt nie umiał powiedzieć; jedni przypisywali jej pochodzenie wulkaniczne, inni uważali ją za wytwór powolnego podnoszenia się dna morskiego dzięki nanoszonym przez fale piachom i odmiałom. Ostrów w nader krótkim czasie pokrył się nieprzebytymi chaszczami drapieżnej tarniny, ponad którą wystrzeliła mocno związana koślawymi pławinami konarów buczyna. Niebawem przyplątały się do wysepki tajemnicze gawędy i opowieści. Podobno jakiś maszop z Kuźnicy podpłynąwszy raz w noc do kępy, ujrzał wśród nadbrzeżnych zarośli postać starca-olbrzyma o trzech twarzach zapatrzonego szklanym, martwym spojrzeniem w rozchylę morza. Gdy nazajutrz kilku śmiałków z Chałup ponownie odwiedziło wysepkę, znaleźli u brzegu na piasku ułomek kamiennego posągu o kształtach ludzkich. Wiadomość o tym dotarła do Gdyni i sprowadziła wkrótce potem komisje archeologiczną. Uznano fragment za cenny zabytek sztuki religijnej z epoki prasłowiańskiej i dopatrywano się w zatartych konturach postaci podobizny jednego z bogów staropruskich. Niestety zanim zdołano przewieźć go na ląd, złośliwy sztorm zmył go następnej nocy na zawsze sprzed oczu ludzkich; zazdrosne morze wyrzuciwszy na chwilę ze swych ostępów niespodziewany gościniec, pochłonęło go z powrotem i skryło na wieki. Lecz pamięć zdarzenia utrwaliła legenda. Odtąd zwano wyspę Kępą Swarożyca. Jednak nikt jakoś nie kwapił się do objęcia jej w posiadanie; ludzie unikali bliższej z nią styczności. To też stała obrośnięta na głucho nieprzebytą gęstwiną drzew i kuszczy, samotna i dzika. Tylko ptactwo morskie w przelotach na wyraj zatrzymywało się tu na krótki postój i napełniało głuszę odludzia chwilowym rozgwarem. Zresztą nikt tu nie zaglądał. U rybaków pobrzeża miała kępa niedobrą opinię; jakieś licho przykucnęło w jej bukowych matecznikach; wszystko zło rozsiane po strądzie, rozrzucone pomiędzy ludźmi nad morskiej strony tu zda się miało swe główne siedliszcze, tu się zebrało w sobie, zgarnęło do kupy i stąd czyniło wypady pod osłoną nocy i sztormu — stare zło, pogańskich jeszcze czasów wnuczę, bogów dawnych ze świata precz przegnanych ostatnie, mściwe echo... Statek mijał wyspę bakortem. Kapitan zapuścił zamyślone spojrzenie wgłąb bukowego lasu, cofnął je stamtąd zmrożone chłodem mroków i przeniósł na wąski spłacheć piasku bielejący przy blasku księżyca w wykroju sierpowatej zatoczki. Jak majak przesunął się kontur drewnianego krzyża z rozpiętym Zbawicielem, jak przez sen mignęło czerwone światełko zapalonej u Jego stóp latarni... Warmski odetchnął głęboko i oddał się marzeniom. Kochał te noce morskie, miesięczne na wolnym od gwaru ludzkiego, wysrebrzonym poświatą księżycową pokładzie, gdy nieobserwowany przez nikogo mógł wsłuchiwać sic w majestatyczny szum fali, gędźbę wichru i łopot żagli; drogie mu były te chwile rozmowy sam na sam z morzem, ten duet wieczysty duszy ludzkiej, twórczyni kształtów z plastycznym, bajecznie giętkim żywiołem... Tymczasem brygoleta opływała przylądek Helu. Przesunęła się mimo światła nawigacyjne latarni, rozbłysły i zgasły zielonawe refleksy księżyca w oknach Morskiego Laboratorium i statek wpłynął na wody Wielkiego Morza. Do uszu zadumanego kapitana doleciała komenda: — Zwinąć topsle i kliwry! Zarefować fok i grot! — Widocznie wiatr wzmógł się i zmienił kierunek — wyciągnął leniwo wniosek i zapadł z powrotem w zamyślenie. Odezwał się znamienny szum w ożagleniu, potem charakterystyczne trzaskanie z rabandTaśmowych naszywek żagli. i „Królewna Hanka” ze zmienionym halsemCiągiem. zaczęła iść pod wiatr. — Pół rumbu1/32 horyzontu. z kursu! — brzmiał ciąg dalszy komendy. — Pół rumbu z kursu — potwierdziło echo od szturwału. — Wyrównaj kurs! — Wyrównano. Brygoleta mknęła dalej w kierunku północno-zachodnim... Kapitan nie zmieniwszy pozycji, stał wciąż w zadumie przechylony przez burtę. Zdarzenia dnia przestały narzucać mu się natrętną bezpośredniością; odpadły od duszy jak plewy, odleciały jak ptaki, przelotne; nie pozostało po nich nic: znać, jak bardzo mu były obojętne. Nareszcie mógł zwrócić się tam, dokąd rwało serce i dusza, nareszcie wolno mu było myśle j. Przed spojrzeniem wewnętrznym zaczął rozwijać się film przeszłości. Strzał w parku, walka ze śmiercią, cudowne wyzdrowienie i nagła jak grom z jasnego nieba decyzja Hanki — oto pierwsze obrazy wyrzucone falą wspomnień na ekran duszy. Instynktem serca wyczuwał pobudki, jak przez mgłę widział zarysy motywów. Coś w niej musiało zajść w czasie jego choroby, jakiś potężny proces psychiczny musiał rozegrać się w tej wielkiej, ukochanej duszy. I właśnie temu procesowi zawdzięczał powrót do życia i... utratę najdroższej na świecie istoty. Rozpaczliwy bunt, jaki podniósł wtedy, załamał się przed opoką jej woli. Warmski zrozumiał, że stoi wobec sił wyższych, którym nie zdzierży i wijąc się jak robak z bólu, poznał tę smutną prawdę, że wielkość duszy i szczęście najczęściej odmiennymi chodzą ścieżami i rzadko kiedy spotykają się w drodze na tym padole łez. Hanka Działyńska stała się odtąd „zakładniczką Bożą”, straconą dlań na zawsze oblubienicą Chrystusa, której wielka ofiara wróciła go zdrowiu i życiu. A zakład to być musiał ważki i wielce go Sobie musiał cenić niebieski Oblubieniec, jeśli ten, którego wydarła z paszczy śmierci, żył dotychczas cały i zdrowy. Cud to był, cud prawdziwy; kto inny byłby już zginął do tej pory niechybnie. Bo nie było takiego hazardu, na który by się Jan Warmski po utracie narzeczonej nie ważył. Szarpany rozpaczą młody człowiek wyzywał wprost przeznaczenie i szukał śmierci na każdym zakręcie drogi. Jak opętany szedł na spotkanie karkołomnej przygodzie, jak desperat błąkał się po krawędziach przepaści, rzucał na oślep w zatraceńcze wiry. I zawsze wychodził zwycięski. Prowokowana na każdym kroku śmierć ustępowała z drogi szaleńcowi, który mścił się za to nadludzką dla niej po gardą. Rzecz dziwna — nawet obcowanie z nim, nawet bliskość jego fizyczna zdawały się chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. To też ludzie chętnie z nim przestawali i wielu młodych zapaleńców towarzyszyło mu stale w jego „wariackich potrzebach”. Najpierw służył w marynarce wojennej. Odznaczony kilkakrotnie za dowody szalonej odwagi i zimnego, nie liczącego się z niczym męstwa otrzymał już po roku służby wraz z krzyżem kawalerskim rangę oficera. Gdy w rok potem w czasie manewrów floty od niósł świetne zwycięstwo jako dowódca łodzi podwodnej, ofiarowano mu godność komandora. Ku powszechnemu zdumieniu Warmski zaszczytu nie przyjął i tłumacząc się chorobą nerwową „przerzucił się” z marynarki wojennej do handlowej. Zrazu prowadził statki cudze, później dzięki kilku szczęśliwym rejsom w archipelagu malajskim zdobywszy pewną fortunę, usamodzielnił się i został kapitanem własnego okrętu. Była nim brygoleta ku uczczeniu nigdy Niezapomnianej ochrzczona imieniem „Królewnej Hanki”. Jak prawdziwy marynarz przenosił Warmski jazdę na żaglowcu nad żeglugę statkami o napędzie parowym czy motorowym; jak nieodrodny syn morza wolał trudniejszą, bo bezpośrednią walkę, niż ułatwione przez nowoczesną technikę zmaganie się z żywiołem. Dlatego, chociaż w tych czasach żaglowce były już właściwie przeżytkiem tułającym się jeszcze tu i ówdzie na torach śródlądowych i przybrzeżnych, Warmski jakby na przekór wszystkim znalazł upodobanie w tym właśnie typie statku i wbrew utartemu powszechnie zwyczajowi odbywał na swej brygolecie dalekie i niebezpieczne rejsy na głębokich wodach. W okręcie swym był zakochany jak w pięknej kobiecie. Przejrzał wszystkie jego zalety i wady, właściwości i tajniki, znał na wskroś jego organizm, jak dobry lekarz zna ciało swego pacjenta, odczuwał każdy najlżejszy odruch, najsłabsze drgnienie, rozumiał nawet jego chimery i kaprysy. Toteż pod czułym i kochającym jego okiem pływała brygoleta pewna i bezpieczna po najburzliwszych morzach, borykała się zwycięsko już od lat siedmiu z odmętami najdzikszych oceanów. I chociaż w swym smukłym, wytwornie sklepionym kadłubie posiadała w odwodzie dwa potężne motory spalinowe gotowe w każdej chwili do wyręczenia w pracy żagli, dotychczas skorzystała z ich pomocy tylko raz jeden: dwa lata temu podczas bezwietrznej martwicy, która zaskoczyła ją znienacka na Oceanie Spokojnym w pasie podzwrotnikowym, gdzieś kilkanaście mil morskich na południe od wysp Galapagos... Lecz tułaczka po morzach nie przyniosła ukojenia; nie uśpiły tęsknoty za Hanką koły sanki fal, nie zgłuszyły jej ponure chorały cyklonów. Życie bowiem ułożyło mu się w rytm Norwidowej piosenki: Źle, źle zawsze i wszędzie, Ta nić czarna się przędzie: Ona za mną, przede mną i przy mnie; Ona w każdym oddechu, Ona w każdym uśmiechu, Ona we łzie, w modlitwie i w hymnie... I oto po 10 latach męki nie do zniesienia los jakby ulitował się nad nim. Pół roku temu, jakoś z końcem listopada po powrocie z Honduras dzięki szczególnemu przypadkowi dowiedział się o miejscu obecnego pobytu Hanki. Wiadomość podziałała jak objawienie; przez parę dni Warmski chodził po świecie jak lunatyk, nie jadł, nie spał, na pytania nie odpowiadał. W ciągu 10 lat przepływać tyle razy obok klasztoru i nie wiedzieć, że ona w nim przebywa! Jak można, jak można było! Co za karygodna niewiedza, co za potępienia godna ślepota! Hanka — Anuncjadą! Hanka — Morską Panną! Królewna! Święta! W tydzień potem zaciągnął się ponownie do rządowej służby i został inspektorem policji morskiej na wodach terytorialnych: zrzekł się wędrówki po bezkresnych pianiach morza i zamienił żeglugę w wielkim, bujnym stylu na skromny, przybrzeżny kabotaż. Dla ciebie Hanko! Dla ciebie, Jedyna! Od tej chwili nie było dnia, aby Warmski nie przejeżdżał na swej brygolecie mimo klasztoru Anuncjatek. Pod pretekstem wymogów służbowych, pod osłoną racji strądowego ładu i bezpieczeństwa, wymykał się kapitan z portu na swym ukochanym statku i zawsze docierał do linii klasztornej rozkali. Tu witały go zimnymi blaski mroźne, grudniowe zarania, okrążały zgiełkiem południowej godziny rzesze mew i rybitw, tu szydziły zeń pokrwawiem zachodu konające słońca i patrzyły na jego tęsknotę chłodne, obojętne księżyce. W noc wigilijną, gdy cała załoga rozpierzchła się po domowych zaciszach, by na łonie rodziny spędzić ten jedyny w roku radosny wieczór i pokolędować Maleńkiemu przed stajenką i choinką, kapitan Warmski pozostawszy na opustoszałym statku sam jak palec, wsiadł do motorówki i pognał ku klasztornemu przylądkowi. I podczas gdy inni w ciepłych, rozjarzonych światłem izbach łamali się opłatkiem, on jak potępieniec tułał się po morzu dookoła skalistego wyskoku, roztrącając stężałą, na pół zakrzepłą już falę dziobem swej łodzi. Tak upłynęła mu zima i początek wiosny. Warmski czekał. Roztęsknione oczy jego błądziły po klasztornym tarasie, zagłębiały się głodne w wyloty krużganków, żebrały o litość strzeliste, bezcenny skarb skrywające okna i konały z bolu u podnóży kamiennych przyporników... Aż wybiła godzina spełnień: niezapomniany świt Wielkiej Soboty. I nastały dnie miłosnego rozmodlenia i adoracji, tydzień hołdu i uwielbienia. Co dzień, gdy ponad rozłogami morza budziły się pierwsze przeczucia poranku a rozewska latarnia wysyłała ostatnie rozbłyski, podpływał Warmski pod taras i co dzień witał z daleka oczekującą. I szły ku sobie ich spojrzenia poprzez kurzawę kipieli, poprzez wrzątek wód i zwarłszy się w uścisku, wiązały ślubami wieczystego miłowania. I wędrowały ku sobie ich dusze poprzez grzywy deneg, poprzez zgiełk przyboju i spotkawszy się w drodze, tuliły do siebie jak para rozkochanych gołębi. Tylko twarz jej z dniem każdym stawała się bledszą, tylko oczy jej z dniem każdym bardziej podobne do oczu konającej łani... Rozkaz admirała przerwał na długie trzy tygodnie słodycz tych nabrzmiałych smutkiem jesieni spotkań. Nie zdołał jej nawet pożegnać; twarda, żołnierska służba odwoływała w inne strony. Dopiero dziś, po spełnieniu obowiązku leciał ku niej na skrzydłach ogromnej tęsknoty. Lecz czy będzie go wyglądała? Czy wyjdzie jeszcze raz na taras? Czy może zniechęcona daremnym, trzytygodniowym czekaniem zamknie się z powrotem w zimnych wnętrzach klasztornej samotni? Okrutna niepewność szarpała duszę szponami sępa, zaginając pazury pod samo serce. Z rozterki duszy zaczął wywiązywać się dziwny stan pół snu, pół jawy — niebezpieczny stan, któremu ulegał od czasu do czasu w momentach wewnętrznego przełomu. Gdy uczuł znamienne odrętwienie w nogach i szum w uszach, oderwał się resztkami świadomości od bariery i powlókł ku trapie jutySchodom w tylnej partji statku.. W drodze usłyszał jeszcze niewyraźnie komendę: — Do zwrotu! W prawo na burtę! Puść kliwerszkoty! — Przebrasowują żagle na nowy hals — przekradła mu się chyłkiem ostatnia myśl i wysilona rozwiała się w ciemnościach. Na pół przytomny zeszedł do kajuty i rzucił się bez pamięci w głąb koiKoja = łóżko okrętowe.. I podczas gdy statek po dokonaniu zwrotu przez sztagDzióbem ku wiatrowi. szedł pełniejszym kursem w pół wiatru, kapitan jego leżał w kajucie stężały i bezwładny jak kłoda. Po kilku minutach bezwzględnego zastoju władz psychicznych zaczęła budzić się w nim nowa, zmieniona do gruntu świadomość. Warmski uczuł się nagle mnichem na tle ponurego średniowiecza. Na horyzoncie zarysował się kontur potężnego opactwa, mroczne wnętrze kapituły i zbór braci — zakonników w białych, okapturzonych habitach — jak zmora przesunęło się wspomnienie klasztornego sądu i klątwy i długiej, samotnej wędrówki wzdłuż morskiego wybrzeża. W końcu zmartwychwstała wizja najcięższej przewiny: ohydnego gwałtu na dziewiczej mniszce w cichym, klasztornym sadzie, zrodzonego stąd zwątpienia i samobójczej śmierci w rozchylach morza. Nastąpił okres pokuty: czasowy zanik ludzkiej świadomości i upokarzające dla ducha zlanie się z żywiołem... Porwana siłą retrospekcji jaźń Warmskiego dotarłszy do tego momentu poprzedniego swego żywota, opuściła ciało śpiącego i przy wdziawszy ponownie postać mnicha, zbratała się z morzem. Był pół człowiekiem, pół rybą-głowaczem, zwierzęciem z ludzką świadomością. Teraz przypominał sobie przebytą kaźń, kiedy to łuskowatą piersią przez wieki całe pruł rozłogi Bałtyku i krążył dookoła klasztoru, rozgarniając fale hakowatą płetwą. Był postrachem i plagą strądu: ilekroć gdzie wychylił z toni łeb swój z tonzurą mniszą, roiły się nieszczęścia i zbrodnie. Aż się wypełniły przeznaczenia, aż wolą wyższą duch jego oswobodzony z miejsca pokuty zamieszkał po wiekach tułaczki w ciele przyszłego marynarza. Lecz pamięć grzechu i minionego żywota powracała w chwilach duchowego przesiłu i rozterki; wtedy kapitan chwytany nagle w kleszcze sił nieznanych tracił przytomność i nie władnąc sobą, zapadał w stan drętwoty, z którego budził się niepomny sennych widziadeł i przeżyć... I teraz, w tę noc srebrzystą, księżycową cień mnicha morskiego potuławszy się po przedrannej fali, rozpłynął się jak majak przed brzaskiem; i znów dreszcz życia przepłynął przez bezwładne ciało Warmskiego: śpiący poruszył lekko wargami i ocknął się. Był świt: przez iluminatory kajuty wpadały do wnętrza pierwsze, szarobiałe jego smugi. Kapitan zerwał się z koi i wypadł na pokład. Z morza wyłoniła się właśnie górna krawędź słońca i skoraliła grzebienie wełn. Brygoleta była na wysokości klasztoru. Warmski jak piorun wskoczył na wyżkę. — Trajsle i sztaksle na gejtawy! — krzyknął donośnie. — Spuścić kliwry! Odbrasuj fok-reje do położenia zasadniczego! Ster na wiatr! Zatrzepotały formarsle, napełniły się wiatrem grotmarsle i brygoleta zatrzymana w biegu zaczęła wykonywać na miejscu ruchy półkoliste: statek legł w dryf. Kapitan spojrzał na taras i pokraśniał ze wzruszenia. Oparta o parapet czerniła się smukła postać zakonnicy; z ram kornetu wychylała się twarz bielsza niż lilie, patrzyły oczy śmiertelnie smutne. Warmski podszedł na koniec mostku i za salutował. Siostra Agnieszka nisko pochyliła głowę... ----